


On a silent Christmas night

by ThatGreenBean



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Ibuki likes Xmas now, Ibumamo, M/M, Romance, Ryuuzu is a good boy and Mamoru is sweet, This is just me dying over how cute they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGreenBean/pseuds/ThatGreenBean
Summary: Mamoru asks to spend Christmas together for the first time, and Ibuki gives in to the baked sweets, the Christmas movies and the warmth of a holiday themed pajama.
Relationships: Anjou Mamoru/Ibuki Kouji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	On a silent Christmas night

**Author's Note:**

> I just wished to drop more content of these 3 together even if the anime never really showed more than Mamoru holding Ryuuzu. It's a cute concept that should be worked!  
> My Twitter 🌟 @Orioneitan

Two days ago, Mamoru went to his office and asked Ibuki if he was busy on the 24th, and he didn't have more than the usual Christmas invitations that would be sent to the general manager of the association, but he hadn't plan to go to any of those. When Mamoru invited him to spend Christmas together, he felt rather nervous since he was already stressed about choosing a nice gift for him, now he wanted to spend the holiday together. But that was normal, to have this couple holiday as a couple. It would be their first.

He got to Mamoru's place later in the afternoon after he finished his work for the rest of the year and had been helping him around with the fried chicken for dinner, fixing the gifts he had brought under the tree and doing his best at helping baking sweets while Ryuuzu had his afternoon nap. It had been a simple and cozy day. After dinner, he stayed on the couch, watching over Ryuuzu as Mamoru finished baking and of course that meant not even daring to touch the remote control and see the unending Christmas animated movies or shows for toddlers. When Mamoru was done, he came to the living room with clothes on his hands and changed Ryuuzu to a different outfit.

"... And it's done! Do you like it?" Said Mamoru as he pulled up the zipper of a fluffy onesie pajama with a pattern of gingerbread men on Ryuuzu, who was distracted watching the TV.

".... It fits the holiday" answered Ibuki from his seat on the couch, looking pretty much emotionless, mostly because he really didn't knew how to answer.

Mamoru's accomplished smile faded away and he sighed, sitting down on the floor his squatting position next to a totally distracted 8 months old baby. The little dissapointed expression in his eyes made Ibuki leave his phone on the couch and look more carefully at the kid in front of him who started laughing at a dancing animated elf on TV.

"It's festive and cute, you choose it?"

"I did actually, I saw it a week ago and couldn't help but buy it" 

Mamoru smiled at Ibuki's effort and took some pictures of Ryuuzu with his phone, then took the remote control of the TV and lowered the volume of the show, finally getting the boy's attention. Mamoru took a Nutcracker plushie from his side that he suddenly got attached ever since he saw it when the Dragon branch Christmas decorations where put that month, then walked towards the other side of the living room. 

"Come here! Let's see if you can move around comfortably!"

By shaking the toy a little, Ryuuzu laughed and started crawling rather fast and tried to stand up as he grabbed the plushie then one of Mamoru's strands of hair, causing him to lift Ryuuzu up and ignore the pain. Ibuki covered a smile with his hand then saw Mamoru sitting next to him, with Ryuuzu on his legs.

"Looks like he will be comfortable tonight"

"You didn't try it on him until tonight?" 

Mamoru sighed once again "With the great idea of hosting a Christmas festival plus the office party from branch chief at last hour I haven't had any chance to do anything. I only put up that tree because my mom and Tokoha made me do it"

"You don't usually put it? I thought you were the type of person that gets really into everything about the holidays" 

"I do, Christmas is an amazing time of the year, but I'm usually occupied with work and I help to decorate my family house so I forget about my own apartment" he stopped for a moment, then looked fondly at the kid playing on his lap "But this year is different"

"How?"

"Well, it's his first Christmas! My mom and Tokoha told me I really had to put up something if he would spend it with me!"

There was a little silence between them, Ibuki frowned a little and Mamoru felt that penetrant gaze on him. Ryuuzu was still playing with his Nutcracker soldier.

"It's not really his first Christmas"

Mamoru knew exactly what someone as blunt as Ibuki meant but he rolled his eyes.

"It's the first one he will experience now, Ibuki-kun, and even so, these are just some memories"

"... Do you remember your first Christmas?"

The question caught him off-guard and Mamoru didn't knew what to answer because, in fact, he couldn't remember anything about his first Christmas. He was barely two months old when it happened and only had some pictures to remind him of his gifts and how young his parents looked while smiling and holding him with the lights decorating the streets on the 25th.

"Well, I don't, but I do remember Tokoha's first Christmas. She was eight months, like this little one. She walked with confidence around the house and she knew the presents were hers" he couldn't avoid smiling as the memories of him running around to catch her came flooding in "And even if everything might not be in her memories, it is in my parents's and mine, and our huge photo albums"

"Those might be the biggest books ever"

"They are, we even have them separated by volumes!" They both laughed until Mamoru stopped himself "Will you be free tomorrow?"

"Well, I stayed at the office and finished my work for the week today so, yes"

There was some silence and Ibuki noticed how uneasy Mamoru looked about what he was going to say.

"Would you like to accompany us tomorrow to my parents house? They wanted to give Ryuuzu some gifts…. and my mom keeps asking me about you so I thought it would be cool if you came"

Ibuki blinked I'm surprise at how fast that last part was blurted at him and only nodded, not really knowing what he meant with the mom part but it was alright, he knew how important family was to Anjou and sharing a holiday was nothing to be nervous about, at least that's what he told himself. Mamoru felt some relief then laughed at himself for acting weird around Ibuki and Ryuuzu, feeling left out, tried to stand up but his legs weren't so strong yet so he kept battling but Mamoru trying to hold him still didn't help. He whined and like that he got the attention he wanted.

"Alright, I'll give you some sweets and you can go back to your Christmas cartoons in a second"

"Yes, I had a question about that…. Why are there so many?" Asked Ibuki, actually curious about it. 

"Kids love Christmas, Ibuki-kun. And Adults too, so just try to get in the mood… about that…" Mamoru started getting up and sat Ryuuzu next to Ibuki "Keep and eye on him for a second"

Like that, Mamoru went to his room and closed the door, leaving a confused Ryuuzu and Ibuki by themselves. They looked at each other for a moment and Ibuki immediately grabbed Ryuuzu's forgotten pacifier from the table next to the couch, just in case.

"You wouldn't cry because you're alone with me…. You outgrown that phase right?" said Ibuki, ready for anything that kid would throw at him because of past experiences.

Ryuuzu looked at him with his huge purple eyes, blinked a couple of times then went back at babbling at his soldier plushie. Ibuki was able to relax and Mamoru came back, wearing a pajama even if it was barely 7 PM.

"You like it?" Said Mamoru, showing off his pajama.

Ibuki looked at him from head to toe, it was a dark brown buttoned shirt with short sleeves and the pants looked familiar, because it was the same pattern of gingerbread men on top of a beige background that the onesie Ryuuzu had on.

"Oh, you're matching with him. It looks good"

"Y-You think so?" He heard himself then he cleared his throat embarrassed and sat back on the couch "You know, when I was buying these I had an idea"

Ibuki didn't understand what was he trying to do, then Mamoru pulled a gift wrapped in soft blue paper and with a dark blue bow that matched from under the couch and handed it to him.

"Shouldn't we give the gifts tomorrow?" Said Ibuki totally confused "Because my gift is right there I could give it to you now"

"This is just one of your gifts so don't worry about it! I actually saw all of these and couldn't help to think it would be funny, just a little plus for the holiday"

Ibuki took the gift and opened it slowly. It was another matching pajama, but this one had a dark brown long sleeve t-shirt and the same pattern pants. He didn't need to think that much before understanding what Mamoru was asking, it was like him to jokingly ask him to wear stuff with a big smile on his face, but this time he looked rather shy at the idea of asking him to wear matching pajamas. Mamoru looked cute like this, and that's what really mattered to Ibuki on that moment. He didn't think much about it before standing up from the couch and walking to the bedroom.

"Give me a minute"

When Mamoru was alone with Ryuuzu, he let himself relax and sighed. Ryuuzu jumped back onto his chest and his laughs were a way to calm his beating heart. A door opened minutes later and Ibuki walked to them again, looking pretty good on the pajama Mamoru got him.

"Ah!! It looks great on you! But… isn't the shirt a little tight?" He couldn't avoid noticing how the outline of his biceps and chest muscles where marking just a little, neither could he avoid softly blushing at it.

"You think so? It doesn't feel like it… but it's something new. I'm so used to sleep shirtless yet this one is really soft" said Ibuki as he touched the fabric of the shirt. "Thank you, Anjou"

"You're welcome!" Said Mamoru then whispered ".... And you do that" remembering the first time they slept and only slept on the same bed and how Ibuki took of his shirt as it was something natural for him, giving Mamoru a hard time catching some sleep that night "Anyway! Let's go check the cookies and decorate them before it's too late"

He made himself snap out of his memories and grabbed Ryuuzu and his toy to walk to the kitchen. In the counter that separated the kitchen from the rest of the apartment and sat Ryuuzu on his chair at a extreme of it. The cookies were finally cold and ready to be decorated but he had to stop himself and laugh a little at the ones Ibuki had made.

"I did my best but the cookie cutters didn't help me"

They both looked down at the poorly cut and weirdly shaped cookies next to the professional looking ones Mamoru cut. Ibuki took the candy bowls and the piping bags with royal icing so he could start decorating the stars, Christmas tree and gingerbread men shaped cookies. Mamoru avoided giving a cookie to Ryuuzu who desperately tried to grab them over the table of his chair, but he settled down when Mamoru rolled up the sleeves of his onesie and put a bid around his neck then gave him a baby spoon and some homemade chocolate and vanilla pudding. In seconds, Ryuuzu was distracted eating and Ibuki and Mamoru could get the cookies done.

".... You amaze me" said Ibuki out of nowhere, looking by the corner of his eye at Ryuuzu

"Mhmm? Why so?" Asked Mamoru who had already finished decorating a cookie and licking some icing that fell on his thumb.

"You have him under control. Not a moment ago he was whining and now, he looks so happy playing with his food while eating"

Ibuki laid his eyes on Ryuuzu again and couldn't help feeling calm while the baby smiled.

"Well, he's a great kid, and It's just a matter of keeping him comfortable and distracted" said Mamoru, finishing a tray of cookies and starting putting gummies buttons on the gingerbread men "I just have to keep an eye on him and on what he needs"

"That sounds like you. You're… really caring of others"

Ibuki kept decorating star shaped cookies and ignoring Mamoru's gaze fixated on him, wishing his faint blush wasn't really obvious after saying something like that. Mamoru only smiled softly at him and started some small talk, pointing him how good he was decorating and kept the mood light and easy until they finished. When they were done, Mamoru stopped a minute to clean his Ryuuzu's face, then with a bowl of done cookies, two cups of hot chocolate and a bottle of milk for Ryuuzu, they sat down to watch a Christmas movie that both adults and boy would enjoy. Only when Ryuuzu started closing his eyes and leaned on Mamoru's chest is that the night was over for him.

"Looks like it's time to sleep for someone"

As Mamoru said this, Ibuki let out a big yawn, looking tired for having stayed on the office until late on days prior to Christmas so he could free this moment for them. Mamoru stood up and took Ibuki and Ryuuzu with him to the main bedroom where a little crib next to the bed was ready for Ryuuzu who was still battling sleep on Mamoru's arms before giving up and dozing off to the gentle mumbling of a lullaby. When he was already laying on the crib and Mamoru put that beloved nutcracker plushie next to him and covered both with the blanket, then he put his eyes on someone else.

"Wanna hit the bed already?"

Ibuki took a deep breath and accepted he was tired, even if it was only 9 PM. Mamoru started pulling the sheets and got into bed, then patted the spot next to him for Ibuki to accompany him. When the lights were turned off and they laid quietly in bed, Mamoru looked at Ibuki on his almost shut eyes and spoke.

"Was it good, Ibuki-kun?"

"...What thing?" Answered Ibuki on a tired whisper.

"Spending this day like this?"

Mamoru got closer to him under the bed sheets since the cold night was getting to him, and Ibuki opened his eyes.

"... I did. It was better than a party"

Mamoru smiled "That makes me happy"

In seconds, they were both hugging under the blankets, the smell of baked sweets and Mamoru's warmth stayed with Ibuki the whole night and he thought for a moment how grateful he was before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all have happy holidays and a happy new year like these 3 will!!


End file.
